I'll Tell You a Secret
by MahouBunnyBell
Summary: Sakura and Li are to nervous to tell eachother how they feel until the Secret card enters their lifes, but what is her purpose? My first romance, please read and review!


This is my first real CCS fic, my other one being when I Kiddnapped Li... ::huggles her annoyed muse:: I hope you like it. I don't own CCS. If I did I would be SOOOOOO happy, but I don't, so I'm not. I do own Karuto Naibun, so I am a little happy... ::huggles her other muse, Van::  
**_  
I'll Tell You a Secret_** by Toki-chan  
  
Li had a problem. He had known about this problem for a long time. He loved Sakura, or at least thought he did... She would never love him back though, so what is the use? He thought about this gloomly as he walked through the park that morning. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Sakura skating towards him. Sakura seemed to be stuck in her own thoughts, because she didn't notice him until she collided with him.  
"OW!" Li exclaimed, still deep in though. "Oh, sorry Li!" Sakura said as she blushed slightly. "OH NO! I RAN INTO SAKURA!" Li thought, as he turned red as a tomato, "Now she will hate me... and... huh?" Li noticed that Sakura had left. "Great, I blew it!" He told himself, not feeling the power of the card that watched him. How could he? He was busy thinking of Sakura. Oh, how he wanted to hold her close, but he had to keep that his darkest secret.   
The Secret Card watched Li. So this was one of the captors of the cards. The secret card was made nearly human, resembling a young girl with very dark eyes and black hair. Plain black. It could not be described as raven black, or coal black, or anything like that. It gave her an aura that resembled a great secret, and, other than being a Clow Card, she had many secrets. She had some emotion, and could sense secrets. That boy had a big secret, and she would uncover it, Or she wasn't the secret card.**  
  
**Sakura arrived at school and sat down at her desk. This morning had been very dull, other than the running into Syaoran incident. He probably hated her now... "Hey! Sakura, I hear that have a new student in our class!" Tomoyo whispered. "Really?" Sakura asked. She hoped that the new student was nicer than Meiling....  
"Class, today we have a new student," Their teacher said," Her name is Karuto Naibun, and she is here because her parents were transfered." Sakura looked at the new girl. Her eyes were lovely, so big and dark, but her hair was... black... really black. Other than that there was something slightly mystical about her. Strong magic. Lots of secrecy. Li felt all this too. "Hello, Karato-san," He said, looking at her. "Please, you may call me plain Naibun, OK cutey?" Naibun giggled as she said this, and she sat down. Li turned red. Not as red as in the park, but red. Sakura was fuming. How dare that girl flirt with her boyfriend! Wait... Since when was he her boyfriend... "Only in my dreams," Sakura sadly thought. "Don't worry Miss," Naibun said. Sakura smiled. It was as if Naibun had sensed her thoughts... Naibun looked from Li to Sakura. "I'm begining to see..." She whispered to herself.   
Li looked over at Naibun and then leaned over to Sakura. "I'm not very good in japanese, but doesn't Karuto mean card?" He asked. "Yes," Sakura said, catching on, "And Naibun means secret." "Secret Card..." Li said, "Just great..." "Hold on Li, That girl is NOT a card. She is new in our class and we have to be nice to her. How would you feel if we were all mean to you for no reason!?" Sakura exclaimed. Li had no choice but to give Naibun a chance.  
  
That day after school Naibun started to walk to the park. This was where she would stay until she freed that boy's secret. As the sun set she saw a glum looking kid nearby. She appeared beside him. "What is wrong with you?" She asked him. "I'd rather not talk about it," The boy replied. Naibun smiled. A secret. "Tell me," She pleaded. The boy shook his head. Naibun lashed out and stabbed the boy with a knife that apeared out of nowhere. "Silly boy... You would be fine if you had just told me..." Naibun said as she walked off. The boy slowly bled to death on the ground in the park. Naibun was almost human, but she was a Clow Card... Things were differant with Clow Cards. They thought nothing of killing.  
  
Sakura woke up early that morning to find Li sitting in her room, which she instantly categorized as a dream and went back to sleep. "Sakura, there was a murder in the park last night, it could be a Clow Card... get up..." Li said, until finally giving up and leaving. "Oh well..." he grumbled. As he walked through the park. That's when he saw Naibun asleep on a park bench. "Naibun, why are you out here?" He asked her as he woke her up. "Oh... I heard about the murder in the park last night, and came down here to see for myself... I must have fallen asleep," Naibun said groggly. "Well, you better go home, ok? See you at school Naibun!" Li called out as he left. There was something strange about that girl...  
"That was close..." Naibun thought. Li might be figuring out who she was... Oh well, she was never one to keep a secret... Naibu phased into her school uniform and started off to school, wishing that she had a normal life.  
  
Sakura ran into the classroom. She had overslept that morning and... CRASH! She ran strait into Naibun. "Huh? Naibun-chan? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "Studing for our big test," Naibun said. Sakura turned pale. The big test! Meiling, who was watching from the corner snickered. That girl seemed to be making Sakura's life awful, which was fine with her. Just then Naibun handed Sakura some notes and winked. Sakura looked over at Naibun, who was studing very hard. That's when she started to sense Naibun's magic.   
Sakura walked over to Li. "Li-kun, You were right... I think that Naibun is a card... but a nice card, with feelings..." Sakura said. "No. She is almost human, but still a clow card. I think I fugured out what is up with her. We will follow her "home" tonight," Li said, just as the bell rang. Sakura looked at Li meanly. She loved him, but why was he being so mean to Naibun. Even if she was a Clow Card, she was kind and caring. Naibun sensed all of Sakura's thoughts. It was a little soon, but she could free the boy's secret today... she just hoped he would tell her... for the sake of Sakura, Who she liked very much. Sakura was the first person in so many years to be kind to her.  
  
The bell rang and Naibun started to walk home, pretending she didn't know that Sakura and Li were following her. She stepped into a small grove of tree's that hid them all from sight. "I know you are following me," Naibun said without turning around, "And I know you have a secret, Li Syaoran. I intend to have tou tell us." Li simply backed away and then spoke up, "You are the Secret Card, aren't you. You exist to hear everyones secrets." Naibun nodded. "You should tell me your secret, Syaoran..." She said. Just then an extreme change took place in Naibun's appearance. She became more Clow Card looking, with a sharper face and features.   
"You think that letting only the part of you that is Clow Card show will scare me into spilling my secret!? Well, It WON'T!" Li called out, enraged by how nosy Naibun was being. Sakura, who had been quite the whole time, suddently started to speak. "Why Naibun? I thought you at least liked me a little, mabey even wanted to be friends. Wh... UHG!" Sakura was stabbed in the stomach by something sharp. "I warned you that you should have told me Li," Naibun said as she vanished.  
Li ran over to Sakura. "No! Sakura!" He cried out, "NO!" Sakura opened her eyes a little. "Syaoran? Goodbye..." She said sadly. Li started to cry. "Sakura! Don't go! I love you..." Li whispered. Suddently Sakura's wound was gone, and there was a card laying on the ground. "Huh?" Li asked as he picked up the card. It looked like the Secret Card, but it wasn't. Li could feel it. He looked over at Sakura. "Thanks for telling me your secret. Now I have one to tell you," Sakura said, "I love you too." Li and Sakura smiled at eachother and kissed, both of them secretly thankful to Naibun, for revealing their secrets. They both watched the sun set, and wondered where exactly Naibun went.  
  
On the other side of town Naibun wandered over to a man who was obviously hiding something. "What is your secret?" Naibun asked. "None of your business, girl!" The man snapped, clearly upset. Naibun simply turned and walked off. She didn't NEED to hurt this man.  
  
  
Authors Notes: What do you think? It is my first CCS fic, and My first romance... I hope it isn't to bad.... reveiw and tell me... I like how in the end Naibun seems to become human. It is sweet. I also like how Sakura and Li kiss. BE SURE TO REVIEW! An authors first romance (and second, and third... ect.) is a very delicate peice of work. I am dieing to know what you think!**  
**


End file.
